Cliques
|image= |airdate=May 5, 2002 |previous=Jury Duty |next=Monkey }} is the twenty first episode of the third season of Malcolm in the Middle, which was broadcast on May 5, 2002. Plot After a chemical mishap, the Krelboynes are forced to join the general school populations, and they all find new groups. Meanwhile, Piama is using the money she and Francis have been making from the casino business to go shopping instead of saving it up to pay off Lavernia. When Dewey is stricken with chickenpox, Lois tries to keep him busy with dominoes--but then she forbids Reese to knocking them down, and Reese tries to keep Hal from knocking them down, because Lois will blame Reese, no matter what happens to the dominoes. Sypnosis After a chemical mishap, the Krelboynes are forced to join the general school populations, and they all find new groups. Lloyd joins the Goth group, Dabney joins the jocks, Stevie joins the skateboarders, etc. Malcolm finds his way back to his old friends and bonds with them. Mr. Herkabe is a substitute Gym teacher and finds it hard going when no one respects him. In Alaska and upon learning that their home is on Native American soil, Francis opens up a legalized gambling facility and that makes him more than enough money to pay off his debts to Lavernia in the hopes of leaving his awful job for good. When Dewey is stricken with chickenpox, Lois tries to keep him busy with dominoes--but then she forbids Reese to knocking them down, and Reese tries to keep Hal from knocking them down, because Lois will blame Reese, no matter what happens to the dominoes. That night when Hal attempts to knock over the dominoes, he finds Reese waiting for him with a bat. He warns Hal that if he attempts to knock them over, he will bash him and then show Lois evidence of his wrongdoing. Back in Alaska, Francis discovers that Piama has been using the money to go on a spending spree instead of saving up to pay off Lavernia. When he confronts her, Francis discovers that Piama had already paid off his debts to his boss and the stuff that she bought are for their home. After reconciling, they discover how similar they are to each other, even Hal and Lois. At school, Malcolm gets word from his friends of a potential fight between the cliques. All the groups prepare to fight each other. Malcolm diffuses the situation by revealing to his classmates to the other students realize that they are in the presence of Krelboynes. They pants the Krelboynes and Malcolm, who are left at the school in their underwear. Mr. Herkabe returns as their teacher and in a rare moment, he shows empathy for them and Malcolm. Hal and Reese argues again as they rush inside the house. Hal wants to knock over the dominoes, but Reese is trying to prevent it because of Lois' warning. When they get inside, they discover that Dewey is no longer sick and has outwitted them by putting the dominoes away. When the two asks why he did that, Dewey points out that he expected this fight to begin. Because he's cured from the chickenpox, he has decided to save everyone from grief by cleaning up the dominoes so no one will attempt to knock anything down or needing to protect it. Hal resets the dominoes in how Dewey has it. However, when he leaves to get a camcorder to film it, the wind from the closing door knocks them down before he starts filming. By the time he comes back inside, Hal is frustrated by this. Trivia *Last episode where Malcolm is in middle school *It is the only episode where the Krelboynes split up to join other gangs. *You can see an Extreme Mandibulas, a Hot Wheels toy created in 2002, in the scenes of domino tiles. Errors *Mr. Herkabe made the comment that Albert Einstein was a nerd, who carried around a spare pair of pants until he was 24 and that he was made fun of by everyone for being so nerdy. This is absolutely untrue, although he was a genius, Einstein was not a "nerd" when he was at this age group, he was actually very suave and seductive with women. Although this is a common misconception, made by many people, being as educated as he is, Mr. Herkabe should have known this was false. **Or probably, Mr. Herkabe was lying to avoid hear crying from the Krelboynes. Whatever were his reasons to say that Einstein was a nerd never were explained. *During the scene when Hal sets up the dominoes and they accidentally fall causing a chain reaction; while this is happening a hand can be seen near the domino flag. *One of the goth kids asks Lloyd if the Dante's Inferno ''quote was from the "new Ministry album". Ministry is a industrial metal band that developed a respectable fanbase during the 1990s and into the early 2000s (and again since the band's reformation in 2011). Although releasing the live album ''Sphinctour ''in 2002, Ministry did not release any studio albums that year (the last one being 1999's ''Dark Side of the Spoon, ''while their next album ''(Animositisominia) would be released roughly a year after this episode aired) Gallery mm320_01.jpg X1080-OtR.jpg mm320_02.jpg Behind-the-scenes-Kyle-Sullivan-MITMVC-5.jpg IMG_20180315_173220.jpg IMG_20180315_173248.jpg IMG_20180315_173327.jpg IMG_20180315_173414.jpg IMG_20180315_173454.jpg IMG_20180315_173515.jpg IMG_20180315_173733.jpg IMG_20180315_173753.jpg IMG_20180327_101755.jpg IMG_20180315_173948.jpg IMG_20180327_101903.jpg IMG_20180328_094912.jpg IMG_20180328_094956.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Malcolm Category:Episodes focusing on Dewey Category:Episodes focusing on Hal Category:Episodes without Craig